In the Dark
by sgt2x4
Summary: What happens when Xavier recruits a homeless boy to join the X-men? How will it change the events of the show? Will he stay loyal to the X-men or join the Brotherhood? Read and find out. Takes place during the show. Rated Teen for Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been having some writers block for my story Rise of Toad. So I'm starting another story to try to see if that gets my creative juices flowing again.**_

_**I own nothing but the OC.**__**Enjoy And be sure to check out my poll on my profile.**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Prologue **

Inside an abandoned church in New York City, 9:39 p.m.a boy laid on his dirty, worn out mattress staring up at the ceiling. He was 15 years old and homeless. He reached up and scratched his pitch black, shaggy hair that hanged down to his ears. His pale skin was major contrast to his dirty, oversized black hoodie and jeans. He was about to fall asleep when he heard noises coming from outside the church. He stood up and walked over to door leading to the worship sight. He slightly opened the door, his black colored eyes surveying the pitch black room. Not that it mattered, since he can see in the dark. The large wooden doors at the front of the church opened and two figures entered. 'Fucking crackheads' he thought as he prepared to send them running. The boy focused on the darkness around him and gave it form. He stopped when noticed that one of them was in a wheelchair.

"Professor, are you sure he's here?" The silver haired woman pushing the wheelchair said.

"I'm sure. In fact, he's watching us right now." The man in the wheelchair said, turning to look directly at the boy. _"It's all right, you don't need be afraid."_ The man's voice rang in the boy's head. The boy's hands flew to his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. _"We are mutants, just like you. We want to help you."_

The darkness snaked out from his hiding place and it wrapped up the two intruders, lifting them both 6 feet into the air. He walked out of his hiding place and stood in front of the two, the streetlights just beyond the open doors illuminating him. "What makes you think I need your help? As you can see, I can handle myself."

The woman struggled to get free but to the boy's surprise, the bald man was not scared, remaining calm and still. In fact he smiled. "My name is Charles Xavier. I own a school for the gifted. What I'm offering is a home, a chance to go to school and to live a normal life. To not have to struggle just to survive. What do you say?"

The boy looked at the man thoughtful for a moment before saying "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have to say yes right now. Come spend a few days with us before you make your decision." Xavier responded.

The boy stared at Xavier for a few moments before gently place both of them back down to the floor. "Okay, I give you a chance."

Xavier smiled and held out his hand. "And what may we call you?"

The boy took the hand and said. "My name is…" the boy looked away, trying to think of a good name "Aaron Savage."

Xavier frowned at the obvious lie, but decided to not press the matter. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy off with too many questions.

As they approached the mansion, Aaron's eye widened "This is where you live?" he asked in amazement.

"Yes, and you will to if you choose to stay with us." The professor answered with a soft smile.

Aaron didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust this man. As the pulled to a stop and got out of the car, they were greeted by a teenage boy with red sunglasses on. "Welcome back professor." He said before turning his attention towards the dirt covered boy standing next to him. "Hi, you must be the new kid, I'm Scott." He said before reaching out his hand.

Aaron hesitantly reached out his hand and took Scotts. "I'm Aaron."

"Well Aaron, would you like to take a tour of the mansion." The professor asked.

"Sure." Aaron said.

Xavier, Aaron, and Scott began to walk through the mansion. As they made their way through the kitchen, Aaron couldn't help but stare at a bowl of fruit sitting on the kitchen counter. He hadn't eaten a decent, well, anything in about a week. The professor noticed the stare and gave a permitting nod and Aaron grabbed an apple from the bowl and quickly began to devour it. As the tour continued, Aaron was amazed by all the clean and expensive looking stuff all around him. He was honestly afraid to touch anything. As they concluded the tour, they stopped outside of one of the rooms. "This is where you'll be staying, feel free to use any of the facilities you wish. If you would like to take a shower, I'll send some clean clothes for you to wear and tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new clothes for you." The professor said.

"Thank you" Aaron said as he entered the room leaving the lights off.

20 minutes later, Jean opened the door to a dark room and wondered if she had the right room. "Who are you?" said a voice in the darkness causing Jean to literally scream. She had jumped so hard that she almost dropped the stack of folded clothes and a plate that held a sandwich and handful of potato chips.

"H-hi I'm Jean, the professor said to bring up some clothes for you and when Scott told me how you attacked an apple, I assumed you were hungry and made you a sandwich." Jean said. She followed up by asking. "Why are all the lights off?"

"Well first, thank you for the sandwich, and second I see better in the dark than in the light." Aaron said stepping into the light wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "My name's Aaron by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jean said as she took in his features. She could tell he was malnourished, as he was so thin she could see his ribs clearly. He had several small scars on his torso and arms and a strange looking tattoo on the left side of his chest. The tattoo was a skull with several tentacles coming out the bottom. She finally noticed his black eyes, which she found a little creepy. "I'll give you privacy so you can change." Aaron watched Jean leave quickly and took a bite out of the sandwich she had left.

_**Okay so that's the prologue. Will have the next chapter up soon… I hope. Please review to let me know what you guys think.**_


	2. Welcome to Bayville

_**I own nothing but the OC.**__**Enjoy**_

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_telepath"_

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Bayville High**

Aaron was strapped naked to a steel table, bathed in a bright light. He struggled against his restraints to no avail. He tried to call the darkness to his aid but it would not respond. His attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Soon he could see the outline of a man dressed in what looked like an old Nazi SS officer uniform.

"So you thought you could run from us forever." The man said. "But you forget, you belong to us and we always get back what is ours." The man's hand then began to trace the faded symbol on Aaron's chest. "It looks like we need to update this." He said before he pulled out a hot branding iron and pressed it to his chest.

Aaron's eyes shot open and he let out a blood-curdling scream. He looked around the room and realized it was just a dream. He placed his left hand over his brand and clenched it into a fist. He had heard somewhere that you can't feel pain in a dream, but Aaron had. He could feel the heat and he remembered the searing pain. He was forced out of his stupor when his door flew open and Scott and a concerned Ororo came in.

"My goodness Aaron, are you alright?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." Aaron responded.

"Must have been one hell of a nightmare. The room is completely trashed." Scott said and he was right. The dresser had been turned over, the mirror shattered, and the broken remains of a lamp embedded in the wall.

"Sorry about that. I'll clean it up." Aaron said pulling the sheets off of his body.

Ororo placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him down to the bed. "That can wait till morning. Are you sure your ok? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm sure, and thanks." Aaron said before laying back down and Ororo and Scott leave. He then closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

It had been a week since Aaron had arrived in Bayville and he was slowly beginning to acclimate to his new surroundings. He was getting use to the idea of bathing everyday and since he was getting three meals a day, he was gaining much needed weight. He was still unsure about his new housemates however. He found Scott a little irritating with his 'I'm the leader, so you have do whatever I tell you' attitude. Scott really didn't seem to like that Aaron didn't seem to have a filter, saying whatever was on his mind and would tell you what he thought, even knowing it would make people upset. Jean was nice enough, but seemed to be avoiding looking him straight in the eye, but Aaron didn't mind because he thought she was hot. He really liked Ororo and Xavier, they seemed legitimately trying to help him and he appreciated and respected them for it. Tomorrow would be his first day at Bayville High and he was pretty nervous, so Xavier suggested that Scott and Jean take him to the football game that night. But before he left, Xavier gave him a holowatch to give him brown color eyes. So that's why he was here, sitting in the middle of a roaring crowd next to Scott, who was not watching the football game Aaron noted. No, his gaze was firmly locked on Jean. Aaron couldn't help himself. "You should ask her out." Aaron said nonchalantly.

"What?" Scott responded caught off guard.

"You should ask Jean out. You obviously have the hots for her, so go for it before someone else does." Aaron said.

"You're crazy, me and Jean have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Besides, she with Duncan Matthews." Scott said as Aaron gave him a 'Who?' look. "He's the quarterback for the football team."

"So what! If you want her, go get her. If not, then stop staring like a love sick puppy." Aaron said receiving a glare from Scott.

"Oh, what do you know? Just watch the game." Scott snapped.

They sat in silence for a moment before Aaron said. "If you're not going to make a move, do you mind if I take a shot at her? Cause she's hot." Scott was about to scold him when something caught Aaron's eye. "Scott, someone's picking your pocket."Scott's hand flew to his wallet and he felt his fingers brush against a person's hand, which was retreating back below the bleachers. "You think we should investigate?"

"Yeah we probably should. I'll take one side you take the other. We'll cut off his escape." Scott said as he and Aaron quickly got out of their sets and headed for the stairs.

Just as Aaron was about to get under the bleachers, since he had to take the long way around, a red beam of light almost took his head off, instead it streaked past him and hit a propane tank. As the tank exploded, he summoned a shield made from darkness and used it to protect himself and the spectators. As the blast died down, he let the shield drop and he rushed under the bleachers. He found Jean using her telepathy to retrieve Scott's sunglasses that had fallen off. He then asked with a smile on his face. "Is it always this exciting around here?"


End file.
